


you are the fire

by solaced



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, WW2, Zwei Seiten
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaced/pseuds/solaced
Summary: Mereka telah menyulut bara murup. Sashura tidak tahu apakah hal itu membakar yang lain juga.





	you are the fire

Pintu lantas dibuka setelah Estella menyahut dari dalam jikalau grendel gembok tidak dikunci dan derit kayunya menyeruak dalam ekspansi bilik. Sashura menyeka pelipisnya, satu tangan masih menenteng sebuah kantung plastik. Terik matahari di luar menghujam tanpa belas kasih, belum lagi hawa beringsang yang menunggangi hembusan angin nan terhela. Musim panas terasa lebih panjang tahun ini. Ia pun bergegas menuju ruang tengah, menemukan Estella yang tengah duduk di antara kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas karpet dan menaruh abai pada mesin tik tua nang tak jauh darinya.

“Oh, kau sudah pulang?”

Pertanyaan tersebut disambut Sashura dengan gumaman konfirmatif, diletakkanlah barang bawaannya di dekat mereka—cukup untuk tertangkap dalam skup pandangan Estella, kali ini membuat atensi sang perempuan beralih dari kesibukannya sejenak. “Ada makanan. Sudah makan siang?”

“Belum, tanggung.” Jawabnya singkat. Sashura berlalu sejenak menuju dapur, kemudian kembali lagi membawa piring dan dua mangkuk yang ditumpuk. Ia membubuh vakansi pada lingkup dengan membenahi kertas-kertas tersebut, menyingkirkannya untuk duduk bersila dan mulai menyibukkan diri untuk menghidangkan apa yang ia bawa tadi; beberapa potong roti gandum dan dua porsi sisa sup daging. Piring dan mangkuk lantas ia dekatkan ke arah Estella.

“Bagaimana dengan kerjaanmu di toko kelontong itu?” Sebagian kertas masih disortir, Sashura menyobek-nyobek roti bagiannya menjadi potongan kecil.

“Bibi Agnès bercerita kalau ia senang ketika ditemani. Pengunjung tidak begitu banyak, ia bilang ia paling tidak tahan dengan sepi. Ngomong-ngomong, sup itu diberikan oleh Bibi Agnès waktu aku mampir sebentar tadi di sana.”

“Oh?” Estella menaikkan alisnya. “Padahal kau juga biasanya tidak banyak bicara. Apa bedanya?”

Sashura mencibir. “Aku juga sesekali menanggapi ceritanya, kok. Setidaknya ada yang mendengarkan cerita Bibi Agnès. Ia juga tidak keberatan dengan itu.”

“Syukurlah, aku kira kau akan membiarkan orang tua itu melakukan narasi monolog yang panjang.” Estella akhirnya membereskan sisa-sisa lembaran terajah tinta tersebut dan meraih peralatan makannya, kali ini Sashura hanya melengos. Ia memilih untuk tidak membalas dan sibuk melahap makan siangnya.

“Ah, sore nanti aku akan pergi sebentar. Kemungkinan pulangnya agak lebih lama, ada yang perlu diantar. Apakah keran air di kamarmu sudah diperbaiki? Biar sekalian saja aku beri tahu pada Abel sewaktu aku pergi nanti. Kipas anginku juga sedikit bermasalah.” Estella mengambil suapan pertama. “Tentu saja aku tidak mau melewati musim panas tanpa kipas. Bisa-bisa aku merangas seperti pohon di musim kemarau.” Kekehan pelan lesap darinya.

Sashura mengangguk sebagai respon kalimat awal, mafhum pada kegiatan yang sedang dilakoni oleh Estella. “Untuk keran, sudah.” Akhir-akhir ini kantor penerbit surat kabar di mana Estella bekerja berada dalam fase yang cukup sibuk, ia adalah salah satu dari para jurnalis yang bertanggung jawab atas rubrik koran. Selebih dari itu, tidak ada adendum khusus yang dijabarkan. Sashura tidak menanyakan apa-apa lebih lanjut. Sendok kayunya beradu dengan mangkuk. Makan siang kembali diselimuti keheningan.

* * *

Sashura bukan orang asli Prancis. Ia berdarah Rusia, tanah yang membumikan Kota Yakutsk tempat di mana ia lahir—menjadi imigran saat pindah ke Paris dan kemudian menetap di sana saat perang masih berkecamuk jua. Toko milik Bibi Agnès berada berseberangan dengan Sungai Seine, Sashura baru saja membungkus pesanan dari pembeli yang terakhir sebelum lengang mulai hadir dalam lingkup atmosfir. Bibi Agnès tengah tidak ada di tempat, ia menyuruh Sashura menjaga toko sendiri sebab memiliki keperluan mendesak dan harus pergi untuk mengunjungi pemasok barang.

Tiada cerita mengenai keponakannya yang seorang kadet angkatan udara di Inggris atau sekadar gosip mengenai apa yang terjadi di perumahan sang bibi. Tangannya mulai bergerak dengan cekatan untuk menyusun rak dengan apik, membelenggu dirinya dalam kesibukan kecil daripada harus termenung tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Radio antik berada di pojok konter melaungkan berita. Dua saluran awal menyiarkan warta dalam Bahasa Jerman yang tidak ia mengerti penggalan kata demi katanya, sebelum Sashura mengganti frekuensi dan menemukan saluran warkah yang biasa ia dengar. Desas-desus itu kembali muncul. Tentang _La Résistance_. Mereka memantik hidup perjuangan yang terkubur reruntuhan akibat Jerman yang kini masih menduduki Prancis. Lokomosi Sashura terhenti sejemang. Ia tahu tentang pamflet-pamflet serta cetakan koran klandestin yang bersikulasi di antara penduduk, salah satu bentuk dari aktivitas mereka. Kontra propaganda, ditulis subjektif untuk menentang ideologi asing dan menyauk dukungan dari rakyat.

Ia kembali mengingat pertanyaan yang tak diutarakan saat melihat Estella kembali mengeluarkan mesin ketiknya yang nyaris rusak dan sudah lama tidak tersentuh dalam gudang. Untuk apa? Bukankah sudah ada satu mesin ketik baru milik kantor yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menulis berita? Estella hanya melempar senyum saat melihatnya, menyapu debu yang melapisi permukaan set tombol-tombol dan menggumamkan kalkulasi pengeluaran untuk perbaikan mesin tersebut.

* * *

Sashura bergegas pulang lebih awal di suatu pagi. Napasnya tersengal karena kedua tungkai memaksa otot-ototnya untuk tidak berhenti berlari hingga sampai ke tujuan. Hampir dari seluruh jalanan di Paris tadi mulai disesaki oleh massa yang bergerak. Pintu dengan cat putih gading yang sudah terkelupas di ujungnya masih tertutup rapat. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sashura harus menyuruh Abel untuk datang di lain waktu. Sudah dua minggu lebih Estella tidak pulang.

Mereka telah menyulut bara murup. Sashura tidak tahu apakah hal itu membakar yang lain juga.

* * *

“Kau seperti melihat hantu saja.”

Dan itu barangkali benar, batin Sashura. Ia tidak mengantisipasi siapa yang baru saja mengetuk pintu dan berkunjung saat jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua pada dini hari. Vokalisasi masih belum merampai rangkaian alfabet, Sashura hanya menyingkir dari pintu dan membiarkan Estella masuk. Ia mengekorinya ke dalam. Pikirannya masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

“Tadi kau sudah tidur, ya?” Sashura menggeleng. Belakangan jadwal tidurnya bukanlah sesuatu yang konstan dan cukup acak. Entah berapa jam sekali ia terbangun di malam hari untuk kemudian kembali meraup tidur barang satu atau dua jam, atau kadang tidak sama sekali. Terlalu banyak perkara yang membuatnya terjaga. Estella mengedarkan pandangan sebelum hendak mendaratkan diri di sofa.

“Tidak apa-apa ‘kan aku mampir ke sini sebentar, sepertinya kipasku belum dipe—”

Belum sempat perempuan itu menyelesaikan kalimat, Sashura mencekal pergelangan tangan Estella. “Kak,” Estella. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, pecah. Ia mengeratkan cengkraman. “Agaknya aku memang melihat hantu.”

Estella tertegun. Kebisuan menerungku dan ia perlahan membawa Sashura ke dalam dekapan, ringkih. “Aku sungguh minta maaf.” Bisik lambat laun menelusup, jisim ditarik untuk membubuh jarak. Tentu saja, ada konglomerasi penjelasan yang perlu diagihkan pada Sashura karena dirinya yang lenyap begitu saja berhari-hari tanpa kabar di situasi yang tengah bergejolak. “Ada seorang agen yang butuh bantuan untuk mendapat informasi. Aku mengajukan diri membantu.”

“Kau seharusnya memberi tahuku sebelumnya.” Sashura membuka suara, riak emosi bermanifestasi. “Aku mengira Gestapo berhasil menangkapmu dan kau telah dibuang entah ke mana.”

Estella menikai lemah. Keduanya hanya memiliki satu sama lain, keluarga meski tak bertaut darah. “Aku hanya ingin melindungimu.”

“Tapi pada akhirnya semua akan membayar harga yang sepadan.” Demi kemerdekaan dari pasung, demi rasa takut yang tidak lagi memegang tali kekang. Sashura sempat melihat Paris di pagi hari itu. Barikade-barikade memenuhi sudut jalan. Kerusuhan yang dipicu oleh pemberontakan penduduk sipil pecah dan ultimatum untuk Jerman agar segera pergi meninggalkan kota digaungkan. Gerakan resistensi mereka telah merebak dan berkobar.

“Ini dapat membakarmu.”

Namun, Sashura menggeleng.

“Kakak—kau, aku; kita adalah api. Kita dapat menyala dengan terang juga bersama yang lain.”

**Author's Note:**

> la résistance merupakan gerakan pemberontakan pada perang dunia kedua dalam upaya melawan kependudukan jerman di prancis. serta gestapo ialah polisi rahasia resmi nazi jerman di bawah kepemimpinan schutzstaffel. anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
